Jace's blessing in disguise
by Danny Phantom13
Summary: Jace is a troubled soul. He and his brother have never known their parents but they do know this about their father. He abandons them or so they think...  *Yeah suckish summary i know but please read...*


Disclaimer: some stuff isn't mine and belongs to jk Rowling however Jace belongs to me

A/n hi people I've decided to do Fan fiction.*Mini party!* anyway yeah I hope you enjoy .This one came to me in a dream. This is a miracle i remembered it or else you wouldn't see it

"Shadow! Come here Matt is hurt!" Sam yells. I run out of the simple wooden chair and see Matt his brown hair messy from all the blood leaking from his head, his blue eyes looked worn out, and he had bruises all over his skin."Who did this?" I ask in a very angry, dark, and low voice."This fat kid who lives in surrey on privet drive #4. He had a gang with him and they called him Big D. They got the big part right. This kid with black hair, green eyes, and round glasses helped Matt out a bit." Sam reports. I get up and go find the first aid kit and look for bandages...found them. I walk over to Matt and wrap the bandages on his head and lay him on the old mattress in our room. He looked deathly paler than usual and it scaring me. "Guess we'll pay Big D a visit then and leave his family a nice yet very shocking surprise."I say in a causal voice like it was completely normal. Sam nods curtly and leaves.

Where are my manners? Oh yeah I don't have any. Anyway I'm Jace Prince Shadow. Everyone calls me shadow or Prince Shadow. I have really blood red hair, brown eyes, I have skin, and I'm also fourteen soon to be fifteen in a few days on August 5th. I live in an abandoned house with 3 other people. They're Angel, Sam, and Matt. Matt is my brother he's 14 his birthday passed a few days ago on July 31. Sam is my best friend; we have been buds for at least 7 years. Angel 15 years old and homeless. And we met her at least two years ago...where she was going to do something... must be wondering 'Where the hell are their parents?'.

Answer) Sam's parents died because of a plane crash when he was 8 and he was with them and he somehow survived. Angel's mum and dad is dead because her dad killed them in a crash while she was at home locked in her room, her father was very abusive. Our mum is dead but we don't know about our father but we know that he left us. It hurt knowing that our mum loved us and our dad didn't want anything to do with well he is missing out on two real mind blowing kids.

"Let's get this show on the road. Angel look after Matt and make sure he is ok." I say and put my black mask on. I went to pack toilet paper, my baseball bat, and a note I would leave for Big D. Sam and I creep out in the dark with our black clothes and walk silently to surrey like ninjas on a mission to fight or rid evil. It takes us 15 minutes to reach surrey and find Privet number four. We take out 6 rolls of toilet paper and tee-pee the house. It was awesome! Then I climb on the house like some monkey and I see this kid who is very skinny and had messy black hair and he was taking care of his owl when he saw me. He was as stiff as board when he saw me and his owl's eyes went wide in alarm. I put a finger to my lips so they don't scream. "Hello I just wanted to say thanking you for saving my brother. What's your name?"I ask in a low voice.

"Harry…Who are you?"

"My name is Jace. Does a Big D live here?"

"Dudley? Yes he does."

"Good. Is he your brother?"I ask and he grimaced.

"No he's my cousin."

"Where are your parents?"I ask.

"They're dead. "He said simply.

"I'm sorry. Never really knew my mum or my dad. My dad left us with my mum and some other guy. My mum died when I was 2 years old."I say.

"Sorry." He says in true sympathy.

"It's fine." I say.

"Why are you here for Dudley?"

"Well he killed my only family that was left in this cruel and sometimes unfriendly world. But it was also a gateway to heaven which is a painless world and probably friendly as well. " I say with a sad smile.

"The boy in the park was your brother?"

"Yes and a great one," I said and paused.

"Why did you save him?"

He thought about it.

"He looked sickly and if I let Dudley beat him up anymore he would have died right on the spot."

"Thank you. Thank you very much. Hope you have the best of luck. By the way you have a beautiful owl" I say grinning and get down out of the window.

Once I reached grass I pull out the letter and left it on the door which reads

Dear Big D,

You have received a visit from me. Wonder why? Well you hurt my brother who at the moment is dying from the loss of blood. You hurt my only living family in the world and now it's your turn to hurt. Oh I won't hurt you physically. Just a warning hurt him again and you'll see your worst nightmare because I can and will make you life a living hell. Only by seeing my presence you'll feel as if you were in pain and wishing to die. So I'd watch out.

~Prince Shadow the prince of the dark~

I'm proud on how I wrote this. And it's true I can sometimes make you feel in pain well not really any physical pain even though I can trick the mind into thinking so but more emotional pain that I have come across more times than I can keep count on. Such as fear, lonesome, forgotten, and sometimes even rage.

I get my bat and beat the car senselessly. It was a good car that can make you feel proud of. I then saw the lights flicker on and saw a boy look out the window."Dude that's the kid that helped him out!" Sam said. I smiled at the kid he also smiled back as well even though he knew we were killing the car. I then felt my head burn for a slight second. I looked into his eyes. They looked vaguely familiar. I then see other lights turn on. Sam and I ran away with silent footsteps. We heard screaming and it was funny as hell and I gave a small chuckle.

I see our home getting closer and closer and then we make it. I enter it and the minute we entered we heard no please tell me angel was just reading a sad book please god. I ran into the room and saw her crying on the foot of the bed. She looked up her blonde her was covering her face. Her green eyes looked red her face puffed up. She shook her head slowly and resumed crying. I saw Sam sit down on the chair in the corner he started and put his head between his legs trying to back the tears. I just stayed glued on the spot my heart beat stopped. I then gave a sad smile. I walked up to the bed and saw his face .It looked happy.

"Matt, me and you had some fun times but unfortunately there are more sad memories than the happy,"i look up to the ceiling."Mum I'm sorry I failed to take care of my brothers. I broke the promise that I would never let him get hurt. Mum I know you'll take better care of him than me. And mum if our father is up there you can tell him to go to hell. If he didn't leave this wouldn't happen," I look at Matt's face."Have a fun time up there."

I then leave the room to go to the grave yard and look for a place to bury him. I find the perfect place it was underneath his favorite tree. I saw a shovel and started digging. I finish at sunrise. I then saw Sam bring Matt and we laid him down in the soft Earth. And cover him with it. I then put Daisies- innocence, forget me not- remember me forever, and Larkspur- beautiful spirit. I got the head stone and carve His name.

Matthew Severus Evans

July 31 1988- August 3 2003

'If tears could build a stairway and memories a lane, I'd walk right up to heaven and bring you home again.'

Yeah my real last name is Evans and not shadow I just changed it so I wouldn't be found by the orphanages. I take one look at it and shed a few tears. Then leave to go to surrey again. I want to find Big D and give him hell. It takes me five minutes to get to surrey since I ran full speed. Sam followed me to help. He points him out. Holy Shit! Sam got the fat part right!

"You fat ass!"I say with a dark smile. He turns around and I see his gang.

"What did you say?"Big D yells. I saw Harry on the swings looking forlorn.

"You heard me! Do you remember beating a kid up that had black hair and black eyes?"I say causally.

"Yeah gave him a good beating."He said and his buddies laughing with him.

"Why?"I ask.

"Why do you care?"He asks. I look at him darkly and he had a look of mental pain.

"I'm Prince Shadow." His gang looks unfazed but, Big D's took a step backwards. I took five steps forward and looked into his eyes and his faced looked shocked. His gang looked frightened and took off. Big D was having trouble getting up and then he ran away. I sit on the swing and look at Harry and I held my hand out."Hello again, "I say warmly. He shakes my hand.

"It's nice to see you again."

"Nice see to see you too."

"What did your Aunt and Uncle Do when they came out to see a busted car?"

"Mostly scream in rage. After that they called the police and reported it."

"Oh well that won't be good. Now that they will know what I look like.

"There he is!"A voice hollered. It was a copper. Sam and I ran but I got caught. And took me to jail for vandalism. I stayed there for two months even though I told them about my brother's death and how Big D killed him.

All this happened a year ago now I'm fifteen and still living with Sam and angel in that house. And I have a feeling my life is heading for a big change fairly soon...

A/n so what do you think? Please R&R! :)


End file.
